Chained
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: This is my first story, so please forgive me if I made a lot of mistakes. Yeah I made my own character, so, yeah. Please send me feedback and if you have an opinion on my story, just tell! Because maybe it will help on my stories. And on the next chapters, I will put some Fushimi and my character moments. Thank You and Enjoy! No Blood! No Bone! No Ash! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a Saturday afternoon when Yata Misaki was on his daily patrol around the park. Whenhe heard two teenage boys talking. "Dude! Have you heard? There's a hot new biker in town!" the one said to the other "They say he do his tricks at Skating Alley. Let's check him out!" Then they left. Yata was interested in this "new biker" guy. He decided to follow the two boys to Skating Alley. When he got nearer, he heard shouts of teenagers. When he got into the crowd he saw this biker guy doing amazing tricks with his own bike. Yata asked a boy who is beside him "Excuse me, but, just who the heck is this dude?" The boy replied "You don't know him? He's the one they called "Red Fox"! He just.. does these awesome tricks!" Then Yata turned to see the biker do his tricks. Yata's eyes widened when he realized they were right. This guy, "Red Fox", is just amazing. He does different and complicated tricks with his bike with ease. By the time he did his finishing trick, he then noticed he was wearing a blue and white hoodie with faded jeans, black gloves and a mask that looked like a fox. _No wonder they call him that, _he thought. But then, when the wild biker finished his stunts, he was then crowded by his "fans", but when they reach him, he ran and mysteriously disappeared in the darkness. Yata then became more and more interested in this "Red Fox" guy. He goes to Skating Alley everyday just to watch him. He even learned a few tricks from him while fighting.

But one day, while he was skating down a dark hallway, he noticed something running past him. He then saw a familiar figure that looks like someone he knows. "Hey!" he shouted then he followed the figure. He ran and ran to the figure. He then saw a dead end. "Hehehehe, there's no way you can-" He cuts off when the figure jump over the wall. "Wow… A feisty one I like it." He said with a chuckle. He then saw a shortcut. _Bingo, _he thought. He then slip through the shortcut and corned the person he was after.

"Gotcha." Yata said.

The one he was after was actually "Red Fox". Yata's eyes widened. "Red Fox" tried to run away, but then Yata caught him on the end of his hoodie. He was a lot shorter than he thought he was. "Hey! Hey! Let me go!" Red Fox said. "Ok, time to show who you really are." Yata said. He then took of the mask and Yata blushed so hard that he was red as a tomato.

Red Fox was actually a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kyaa!" Yata blushed as he dropped the girl.

"OW! What was that for?! You chased someone like wanted criminal, revealed his, I mean her TRUE identity, and dropped her off just like that? Just who do you think you are?!" she said.

Yata just stared at her. Long, Jet black hair, with a red streak of hair on her right side, and golden brown eyes. She was beautiful. "I-I-I'm-..." Yata stuttered, "I-I'm s-sorry I ch-chased you... A-and... Dr-dropped you off... like…th-that." "Alright." replied the golden brown eyed dame, "Just, don't tell anybody about my true identity." she blushed. When she started to leave, Yata shouted "H-hey!" she turned around, "d-do you, y-ya know, m-meet again... t-tomorrow… h-here?" the girl's eyes widened. _What the heck am I saying?, _Yata thought as he turned away and blush. But then, the girl did what Yata least expected - Smile. "Sure, tomorrow. Here. Same time?" She said. This made Yata blushed harder. "Y-yeah! S-see ya...Uh...Red Fox..." Yata said "Kyo..." the girl said "Huh?" Yata said. "My real name is Kyo Shukage. See you tomorrow then." She said as she biked off.

The next day, Yata was in Homra thinking about Kyo when Kamamoto disturbed him. "Hey Yata-san! How are you dude? Have any plans this afternoon? I was thinking about going to the park or mall with me to you know, check out the girls? So what do you think?" he said. "Oh, you mean THIS afternoon? Well, sorry I got errands to run... Besides, I'm not comfortable with girls you know?" Yata said to him. "Well, how about this. Me and you hang out instead, just an ordinary hangout. What do you think?," Kamamoto said "I already told you, I got.. Errands… to run… OH AND LOOK AT THE TIME! I GOT TO RUN! SEE YA!" Yata said while he ran out of the doors. Kamamoto turned to Izumo who is busy cleaning his bar counter, "What's up with him?" he asked "Don't know." Izumo replied and continued on cleaning.

Yata was in a hurry going back to the alley. He skated as fast as he can, when he reached the alley, he saw Kyo waiting for him. "S-sorry I-I'm late!" Yata said as he blushed. "Nah. It's alright! You're here aren't you? Don't worry." She said. They were silent for a few seconds then Kyo spoke up, "So, what's your name?" "W-What?" Yata said "Well, I told my name didn't I? It's your turn to tell me yours." She said "Umm… M-Misaki. M-Misaki Yata." Yata said. "Misaki Yata, huh? Cool name." Kyo replied. Yata blushed. Nobody told him that his name was "cool" before. "Th-Thanks." He said. "Do you always stutter and blushed this much?" Kyo asked. "W-Wait, W-WHAT? I-I-…" Yata stammered "It-It's just that… It's just that I-I'm not… C-comfortable t-talking to girls…" "Oh. Then practice talking to me then. I'm a girl, am I?" She said "O-Obviously." Yata said. This made Kyo laugh. Yata blushed even more. Her laugh was so cute. Then Kyo noticed that It was getting dark. "Oh, I better go now. See ya then, Yata." She said. "Oh, Ok." Yata said. "Oh yeah, before I leave…" Kyo said while handing a piece of paper to Yata. "Here's my phone number and my email address. Just call or text me if you want to, you know, hang out again." She said. "Wait, a-are you sure? Y-you want to h-hang out again… with m-me?" Yata said. "Well, yeah, sure. You're a cool person Misaki Yata. I like it." She said as she herself, blush. "A-Alright then." Yata said as he took the piece of paper from Kyo's hands. "I-I'll call you then." Yata said as he skated off. Then the both of them parted ways.

The next day, in Homra, Yata was talking to Izumo when Chitosei walked up to him. "Hey Yata-san, May I borrow your phone?" he said. "Why?" Yata asked. "I just need to… check somethin'" Chitosei said. Yata then handed his phone to Chitosei. A few minutes later, Chitosei asked to Yata "So Yata, who is this Kyo, huh?" Yata blushed "WHAT? GIMME THAT! GIVE IT BACK! CHITOSEI!" the angry skateboarder said "Not until you tell me who this "Kyo" girl is… Oh wait! Look! She texted." Chitosei said with a grin "Wait, What! Give it back you stupid fool! Come on!" Yata shouted "Hey Misaki, How are you? Smiley face. Awww, she even called you by name. Got a new girlfriend, Yatagarasu Misaki?" Chitosei said "JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND GIVE IT BACK WILL YOU?!" Yata shouted while blushing. "Ha…Ha…Ha… Yata's got a girlfriend… Yata's got a girlfriend… Yata's got a girlfriend…" Chitosei teased. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yata shouted. "Ah, that's enough you two." Izumo said while holding Yata and Chitosei's heads. "But I'm interested, so who is this "girl", Yata?" Izumo said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

She's nothing!" Yata said to the smiling Izumo in front of him.

"There's no such thing for a girl to be called nothing, Yata." Izumo said. "Alright…" Yata said blushing "she's just a girl I met at the alleyway a few days ago…" "At the alleyway? Well that's a stupid place to meet." Chitosei said. Then Yata grabbed his shirt and was going to punch him when Mikoto stopped him "What part of "enough" that you two don't understand?" he said "Chitosei-kun, give Yata's phone back."Then he turned to Yata "Continue." Yata said "She was a biker and… Yeah that's about it." "A biker and a skateboarder, eh? What a perfect pair." Izumo said "Kusanagi-san!" Yata shouted. "Why don't you two go on a date?" Kamamoto joined in "Rikio! Not you too!" Yata said "Arrrggghhh! I'm out of here!" Then Yata flew out of the doors.

"Those stupid bastards… Arrrrggghhhh…" Yata mumbled to himself as he skated down the street. "HEY WATCH OUT!" Yata heard from his side, but before he moved back, it was too late. The biker bumps into Yata and fell on top of him. "OW! WHAT THE-" Yata said, but when he opened his eyes, his face went crimson red.

Face to face, right on top of him, was a blushing Kyo.

"Ahhhh! Yata! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kyo said as she moved away from Yata. "What the heck are you doing here?" Kyo said. But Yata was just sitting there still blushing from embarrassment. "Yata? Are you okay?" Kyo said. "OH ME? YEAH I'M OKAY! PERFECTLY OKAY! He he…" Yata said. Kyo stood up, took out her hand to Yata "Wanna lift?" she said. Yata took her hand, blushing, her hand was so soft. "Th-there's a new café in town. W-Wanna come?" Yata asked. Kyo smiled "Oh, you mean Cake Café? I was planning to go there too! Let's go!" Kyo took her bike and, still holding Yata's hand, biked to the café. There were not much people there, just a few couples and high schoolers hanging out. They sat down and talked for a bit. "I have noticed something, you have been talking to me for quite a while and you're not embarrassed? Wow!" Kyo said. Yata smiled "Maybe I mastered the art of talking to girls." Kyo laughed. When they're finished eating. Kyo said "How about we take a walk in the park?" Yata said yes, and went to the park. They sat down a patch of warm grass and talked.

"Hey Yata…" Kyo said

"What?" Yata said.

"I just want to ask, How did you know about me… After you know my true identity…"

"Well, I heard two boys talking about you in Skating Alley, and how great you were so I followed them." Yata replied

"Why did you follow them?" Kyo asked.

Yata blushed. He didn't know what to say. "It's just that you're interesting. That's all."

"Ohhh. Are you saying that you like me?" Kyo said.

Yata blushed harder. _Did she really said that?, _he thought. _What should I say? What am I going to d-_

"I'm just kidding." Kyo said. Yata sighed.

"So, why did you disguised yourself as Red Fox?" Yata said.

"Ummmm… Well, in Skating Alley, girls aren't allowed to bike or skate like that… So, I disguised myself as the Red Fox… and yeah." Kyo answered

"You must really love biking." Yata said.

"Are you kidding?! Biking is my Life! I can't live without bikes, ya know? Oh, I'm overacting… Sorry.." Kyo said as she blushed.

"No, It's alright. Me, I don't know what in the world I am without my skateboard." Yata smiled.

"Hahahahahahahaha! I guess you're right." Kyo said.

"I got a question though, Why are you always nervous when talking to girls?" Kyo asked.

"Oh. Umm… Well…" Yata said "My mother left me when I was a baby, and I have no sisters, and I have no "gal" friends in school… I don't grow up around girls much so, I get nervous while talking to them."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kyo said

"It's alright. At least I met a girl like you, Kyo." Yata said. This time, it was Kyo turn to blush. "And I thought I was the dopey one." Yata said. The two of them laughed. Kyo glanced at her watch. It's 6:00 p.m. "Oh my gosh! It's late I have to go home." "I'll come with you." Yata said. Kyo smiled and agreed.

The two walked on the street which is now empty. When they reached Kyo's house, Kyo said "See ya again, I guess, Yata." "See ya." Yata said. Then Kyo went inside her house. When Yata was about to leave, something unexpected happened. Kyo opened the door, ran to Yata, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" she said, and left.

The next day, Kyo can't stop thinking about Yata. She kissed him last night, and that thought just keep on going on Kyo's mind. "Got a new boyfriend, eh, Kyo-chan?" a familiar voice made Kyo to turn around. "Could you please stop bugging me?" Kyo complained. "How can I refuse such a beautiful girl?" and out from the shadows, a smiling Fushimi Saruhiko appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep you waiting! On with the story!**

Kyo blushed "Got anything more important to take care of, Saruhiko-kun?"

"Come on, Kyo" Fushimi said as he gets nearer to Kyo "you're in love with that idiot, are you?"

"He's…" Kyo said "Yata's not an idiot! And I'm not in love with him!"

"Yeah right…" Fushimi said as he leans to her "how about that kiss you give him last night? Hm?"

Kyo blushed. He knows? How did he know? "And you didn't tell him anything about me? How sad."

"Why would I anyway." Kyo said to him.

Just then, she could feel Fushimi's arms around her. She spun her around, and leaned over and kissed her. Kyo ant him to let go of her but she couldn't. He was her boyfriend before, but, she couldn't. When he finally let's go of her, she said "Saru-kun, please don't do this. Why can't you just let me go?" "It's just that, I can't. I just can't. I love you, Kyo. I just can't let you go." He said. Kyo just turned away. "Kyo, please." Fushimi pleaded. "I'll think about it. Now please would you just leave me alone!" she said. By the time she felt he was gone, out of the blue, tears just came flowing out of her eyes. She remembered that day, the day when the two of them broke up:

_Kyo reached for her jacket and escaped. She ran away from her home on a cold, dark night. She then reached a park where a black-haired boy was waiting for her. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. The boy held her chin and kissed her passionately. The boy said some words that made Kyo blush. But everything went wrong when Kyo's father saw her. Her father took her away from the boy and told her to never see him again. "Saruhikooooo!" _ _she screamed while her father took her away. Then Kyo and her father disappeared in the darkness. Leaving the boy in tears._

"I'm sorry, Saru. But I promised father. I can't break it." Kyo said to herself. But then she heard footsteps behind her. "Saru?" she whispered. But it wasn't him. Instead it was a group of gangsters laughing. "Awww. What's wrong little girl? Wanna make you happy?" a man with a hoodie asked Kyo. "Get her." He said. But Kyo ran as fast as she can. "Hey Wait! Come back here!" they said and followed her. Kyo ran until she reached a dark alley and a **dead end.** _Crap. What am I gonna do now?, _she thought. "Perfect. Now let's have some fun, shall we?" the gang leader said. But Kyo had no choice. She pulled something out from her bag. A long Chain. "Get away from me you bastards!" she said as she whipped them off one by one, giving all she's got. But it wasn't enough. When she tried to hit their leader, he pulled out a bat that looked like Yata's. He charged at Kyo, but Kyo blocked him with her chain. But the force was too strong and the chain broke in half. "Shit!" she said. "Alright. No more games, little lady." The leader said. But Kyo wasn't finished. She kicked the gang member and punched their leader. She attacked them continuously without stopping. But still it wasn't enough. Her energy is draining. Then the gangsters attacked her. She crashed down on the cold ground. Blood flowing from her face. Then a red aura gleamed from the sky. Then down came a boy with a metallic bat in his hand, and eyes red with fury. He attacked the gangsters one by one. By the time he is finished, he ran into Kyo with clothes mostly ripped, and wounds all over her body. The boy was Yata. "Kyo! Kyo! You alright?! Answer me! Kyo!" he said to Kyo. But Kyo was so injured. Before she could say anything, she went unconscious.

Kyo woke up. Instead of the cold hard floor, she's laying down on a soft couch. She saw a blanket on top of her. She turned to her side, seeing a white haired girl with a Lolita style dress staring at her. "Kyaaaaaa!" Kyo shouted as she fell on the floor. "Oh you're awake. Welcome to Homra." Izumo said to Kyo. Kyo looked around and she noticed she is in a bar. "What am I doing here?" she asked "Oh. We tended your wounds and let you rest here. We were supposed to changed your clothes since it's mostly into shreds, but we couldn't, if you now what I mean." Izumo said "Thank you." she said. "Don't thank me. Thank Yata. He was the one who beat them up and brought you here." he said. Kyo looked at Yata. Who is staring at her for quite a while. She blushed and smiled at him. Yata blushed and smiled back. "Here are clothes. You can change over there." Izumo said as he pointed to a room in the corner of the bar. Kyo's ripped clothes were replaced by a black leather jacket with a white tank top, and denim shorts. She kept her black knee-high boots. By the time she got out, she noticed that all eyes were on her.

"Wow." Izumo said while he tilted his sunglasses down a little.

Kyo stayed at the bar for a while. While she's there, she talked to some of the members. One time, Chitosei walked up to Yata and said "Hey Yata, she's a real catch. Good job Yata. Good job." "Shut up will you?!" Yata said to Chitosei.

"I'll be going now. Thank you for everything." Kyo said. "Ok. Take care of yourself. Oh yeah, before you go... " Izumo said while taking something from the counter "Here." he handed Kyo her newly repaired Chain. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Oh, say thank you to the stubborn red head at the couch. He's the one who repaired it." Izumo said. Kyo looked at Mikoto. She ran to him and said "Thanks." "Hn. Don't mention it." Mikoto said. "I'll be going." she said as she headed for the doors. "Wait! I-I'll come with you." Yata said as he blushed. Kyo smiled and said "Ok." When they left, Izumo said "Ah. Love."

Yata and Kyo walked down the street. Yata just keep on staring at Kyo. _What should I say?, _he thought to himself. Just as he was about to say something, Kyo broke the silence first. "Yata, thank you for saving me. If you didn't come to me at that time, I don't where I'll be now." she said. "Don't mention it!" Yata said "Are you sure? You didn't get hurt?" Kyo asked "What me? No not at all!" he said. By the time the reached Kyo's house, she said to him "Thanks again Yata!" "Hey, call me... Misaki... Call me Misaki next time, kay?" Yata said as he blushed. "Okay!" she said as she closed the door.

Yata was skating home when he heard a familiar voice, "Long time no see, eh, Misaki?" this made Yata twitch. "Saruhiko!" he said. Fushimi appeared from the darkness and smiled. "Hey. So how are you these days, Hm? he said. "Just shut up and leave me alone, you stupid monkey!" Yata said. "You sound just like her." Fushimi said to himself. "I've heard you gotten cozy with my girl. Am I right?" he said. "What? What do you mean?!" Yata said. "Oh, she hasn't said a word about me to you? How disappointing." Fushimi said as he got nearer to Yata. "What do you mean?! Who is this girl?" Yata said. "Oh come on, Yata. Don't you even think that I don't know that you and my Kyo are an "item", Hm?" Fushimi said with a smile. "Wait, What? Are you saying, that you and Kyo... Kyo and you? Are, are..." Yata said as he sweat. "Yeah. you heard me. And it really pisses me off..." Fushimi said while his blue eyes turned red from fury.

**What will happen to Yata? What will Fushimi do? Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're joking!" Yata shouted to Fushimi.

"Well I got news for you, I'm not." Fushimi said.

"You're lying! You're telling me that you and Kyo used to be in a relationship?! Like I believe you." Yata said.

"So you're telling me you are jealous?" Fushimi said with a smirk.

"I'm not! Shut up and get out of here!" Yata said as he blush.

"Just get away from her and I'll go." Fushimi said.

"YOU get away from her you sick creep!" Yata said as he charged to Fushimi. But he missed. "My, my. You're just as violent as her." Fushimi said. "SHUT UP!" Yata shouted. They attacked one another continuously. "Just for the record, I got her first." Fushimi said. "Who told you that I want her?" Yata asked. "It's so obvious Misaki. You're head over heels over her, aren't you?" Fushimi said "Aren't you?!" Fushimi's aura burst until it almost reached Yata. Yata never seen Fushimi THIS angry. His eyes widened as his aura engulf him and burst all around him. "Fushimi Saruhiko!" called a voice just behind them. Then a tall woman with blond hair and a uniform just like Fushimi's. "What do you think you're doing in the middle of the night?! If you only have gone further you might have caused a lot of damage!" she shouted at Fushimi. Then she turned to Yata. "And you, Yata Misaki, member of the Red Clan, Homra, what are you doing here?! Why are you both fighting?" Yata said "He started it." And points to Fushimi. "Tch. You're the one who attacked me first." Fushimi said. "That's enough. You two have done enough damage! You return to your own homes right now! I don't want to hear this kind of ruckus again." Then the woman, named Awashima Seri, left with Fushimi. Yata left as well. _I never want to see that bastard again, _he thought.

The next day, Yata went to Kyo's house. He demands for a explanation. When he knocked on her door, she answered surprisingly "Yata!? What are you doing-" but Yata cut her off saying "I want an explanation." "What?" she said. "Is it true? Is it?!" Yata shouted "What do you mean?"Kyo asked. "Is it true that you and that bastard Fushimi were all cozy and lovey-dovey before?!" Yata said. Kyo's eyes widened. She felt herself sweat. "What are you talking abou-" she said but Yata cut her off "Don't even think I don't know. He told me everything last night! Don't even try to deny it Kyo!" Kyo started to cry "Ok! Ok I admit it! It's true! It's all true, Ok?! Fushimi used to be my boyfriend before, but that's ended, ok?! I don't want to see him anymore!" she said "Then why didn't you tell me before? All the time we been together, you didn't tell me? I thought you were my friend!" Yata said "I'm sorry. Misaki, I'm sorry!" she said. "Don't you call me that anymore! It's over! I'm not your friend anymore! Don't talk to me, text me, or even look at me! I'm out of here!" Yata said and left. But left Kyo kneeling on the floor in tears.

Yata skated to Homra, but he can't stop thinking about Kyo. Then it starts raining, and since the park is the shortcut, he went there. Then he saw a couple laughing and running from the rain. Then he stopped. He fell on his knees and tears start flowing from his eyes. _What the heck have I done, _he thought. He starts punching the ground, only causing his knuckles to bleed. Then he got up, and continued to skate to Homra.

Kyo just cried on the floor. Her eyes already swollen. She held the jacket that she got from Homra the other day, and it made her cry some more. Then she remembered Yata. The first time they met, the time where Yata saved her, and the kiss. She can't just stop crying. Then she something caught her eye, a gleaming light from a drawer. She walked to it, and when she opened it, she saw a small box. She took out the box, and opened it as well. She saw a small bracelet and a note. The note said:

_Dearest Kyo,_

_ I know that you're father already banned us from seeing each other again, but don't forget that you're the only girl that I'll ever love. I remember that day when I first met you, you changed my whole life. You wore your favorite red top, faded jeans, and boots. Your hair was in a ponytail, since it was hot that day. You were beautiful in the sunlight, and your smile was irresistible. You annoyed me at first, but sooner or later, I learned to love your company. You accepted me for who I am. Even though I'm a sadistic creep like what they all say. You're different. Even we don't see each other again, I'll never forget you. I'll never love someone else. I love you, Kyo._

_ Love, _

_ Saru_

Kyo stared at the note then looked at the bracelet. She remembered that it was the bracelet that Fushimi gave to her on that day, the day they broke up. It engraved the words "Kyo". Then she looked at the jacket. _What should I do? Yata… Saru…, _she thought.

Yata soon arrived at Homra. He was soaking wet from the rain, and his knuckles were still bleeding. He came in. And everybody was looking at him. "Yata! What the hell happened to you?" Kamamoto said to his friend. "Nothing." He replied in a low voice. "Yata? Why are you soaking wet? And your hands… Hand me a towel and the first aid kit!" Izumo commanded. Soon, Yata was wrapped in a blanket and Izumo is treating his hand. "What the heck happened to you back there?" Izumo asked "Don't ask." Yata said "Why is your voice like that? What happened to the happy and confident Yata I know?" Chitosei asked. Anna was looking at Yata with her marble. "You're thinking about her." She said in her low but sweet voice "You regret it." "What?" Shouhei said. "…" Yata remained silent "It's that Kyo girl isn't it, Yata?" Mikoto said. "What did you do this time?" he asked "King…" Yata said. "It's just that… It's just…" "Just spit it out Yata!" Everyone said. Yata slammed his fist to Izumo's bar counter. This made Izumo sweat. "It's that blue bastard Fushimi Saruhiko alright! He told me… that… he and Kyo… where on this crazy relationship before… it's just… it's just…" Yata said "You're jealous?" Shohei asked "WHAT?! HELL NO! It's just… I don't want her to be with him. I know Saru. He's a four-eyed jerk that never even cares." Yata said. "So what did you do?" Izumo said "I went to her house… Confronted her… I got pissed off that she never even told me anything… And told her that I never want to see her again…" Yata said "You should never have done that." Izumo said "I know. I regret it. I don't know what I'll do." Yata said as he buried his face in his hands. "Go to her." Mikoto said "What?" Yata asked "Got to her and apologize. And in the meantime… Confess to her, will ya?" Mikoto said lazily. "What?!" Yata said "Yata, we already noticed a long time ago. Well, not a LONG time ago… You're in love with her, don't deny it." Izumo said with a smile. Yata blushed, rose up from his seat, and ran to the doors. "Heh, what do you think of those two, eh, Tatara?" Izumo said looking at his friend beside who wasn't paying attention "Tatara?" he asked again "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Tatara said with a smile on his face "You just can't let that thing go, do ya?" Izumo said. Tatara looked at his video cam, and said "Hehehehe, I think, It's just that, I can't stop making memories you know?" Tatara said "What did you video tape this time?" Izumo asked. "One of Yata's most precious memories." Tatara said.

Yata ran as fast as he can to Kyo's house. He took the park again as a shortcut. He also noticed that rain hadn't stopped. But he didn't care.

Kyo on the other hand, had the same idea. She took the jacket and ran to Homra. She already knows, she already realized, _I love you, I love you Yata Misaki, _she thought as she ran. She went to the park, but she was stopped by Fushimi.

"Saru-kun! Just what do you think you're doing here?" Kyo said "Me? Just tagging along, I guess." Fushimi answered as he got nearer to Kyo. "Get away from me." Kyo said "So Kyo..." Fushimi said as he leans toward Kyo and puts his both arms against the tree, locking Kyo. "...who do you prefer, me? or that idiotic skateboarder, Misaki?" he asked. Kyo locked by his gaze, look into his blue eyes. _His eyes, they're still the same, _she thought. Kyo blushed, Fushimi said "Awwwww. Did I see my little Himeko-chan(Princess) blush?" "No! And I made my decision, leave me alone! I love someone else now, so, back off!" Kyo shouted. "Kyo, you're smarter than this, come on." Fushimi said. She leans toward Kyo, his lips almost onto hers. When he was about to kiss her, slowly... slowly...

"GET OFF OF HER YOU CREEP!" said Yata as he kicked Fushimi with his skateboard.

"Yata!" Kyo said as she blushed.

"Kyo! I was wrong... I regret everything I did" Yata said "... I...I.. I lo-" Fushimi punched Yata.

Yata and Fushimi's aura burst. "Back off, will you? MI-SA-KI?" Fushimi said

"Shut up will you?!" Yata said

Kyo couldn't believe her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw as the two battle one another. Good thing there was nobody around that time. She was so shocked that she couldn't move.

"I'm Gonna Kill You!" Fushimi said.

"In your dreams!" Yata shouted

The two collided. Their auras burst like a wild firework show.

From Homra, Izumo was cleaning his counter, when he saw a blue and a red aura exploded. "Oh no..." he said. "Mikoto!" he shouted . But when he turned, he saw his friend and the others already ready. "Let's do this." Mikoto said as his eyes turned flaming red.

Kyo was paralyzed. She don't know what to do. She saw the two of them practically killing each other. She can't stand it. She pulled out her chain. "That's enough." she said. "That's enough!" she shouted as she ran to the battlefield. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Kyo!" Yata shouted. "That's enough. Please don't do this." Kyo said to the two of them. Then she turned to Fushimi "Saru! Please. I beg you, don't fight. And leave me alone! I... I... I love Yata! And you're not gonna change my mind... " Upon hearing those words _I love Yata_, Yata blushed. Hard.

Fushimi was shocked. He could not believe what he's hearing. "Come on Yata. Don't even think of following us, Saru." Kyo said as she and Yata turned away.

Fushimi hand was in a fist. He couldn't take it anymore. He charged at Yata. But Kyo saw him and pushed Yata out of the way. But instead, Fushimi's attack hit her.

Yata shouted to the top of his lungs "KYOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo fell down. Unconscious. "Kyo! Darn it! I'm so sorry!" Fushimi said as he dropped on his knees and put his hands under Kyo's head.

"What…have…you done?" Yata said in a low demonic voice. His aura burst as he took Kyo from Fushimi's arms and put her near a tree.

"What are you trying to do?! She already told that she loved me, and you're going to fight again? Just what are you trying to prove?!" Yata shouted.

"I'm trying to prove that she's better with me than with a sick bastard like you!" Fushimi said.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yata said as he charged to Fushimi. But Fushimi blocked his blow with his sword. "I'll say this one more time… STAY. AWAY. FROM HER." Fushimi said. "Never! I'll never leave Kyo, and I'll never will!" Yata said. Then the two of them start fighting again.

Mikoto and the others ran to the park where the explosion came from. Then they bumped into the Blue Clan, Scepter Four.

"Ah, Mikoto-san. I guess you're here because of the explosion, am I right?" said Reisi Munakata, the King of the Blue Clan.

"Hm. Yeah, Whatever. So what's exactly going on here anyway?" said Mikoto.

"We're not sure. But it looks like one of your rascals and one of my men, are actually fighting over a girl." Answered Reisi.

"We should better stop them. Shohei, Bandou, Rikio, get Kyo out of the scene. Me and Reisi here better stop those two before they literally kill each other." Mikoto said.

"Yes King!" they answered and obeyed.

"Let's go." Said Mikoto to Reisi, and both of them head off.

When they left, Izumo found Awashima and talked to her. "What the hell is actually going on there?" Izumo asked her. "We don't know. But it seems one of your boys and Fushimi are killing each other. It looks like their fighting for a girl, but we aren't sure." She said. "Oh man Yata. Can't you choose the right time to be completely idiotic?" Izumo said. "This is the second time they fought. If I hadn't stopped them that time, they would be dead for sure." She said. "Wait, What? What do you mean second time? They already fought before?" Izumo said. "Yes. The other night. If they only go further that time, they would have caused a lot of damage." She said. "Oh no." Izumo said as he placed his hand over his head. Seri looked at Izumo for a while and she said, "Izumo…" Izumo cocked and eyebrow "Yes?" he said. Their gazes met for a moment then Seri blushed and turned away and said "Nothing." "I better get going now; the others are probably waiting for me." Izumo said. Seri nodded and walked away as well. But her head turned when Izumo called out her name "Hey Seri-chan!" he said. When she turned, Izumo gave her a wink and continued to walk away. Seri just smiled and the two parted ways.

Shohei, Bandou, and Rikio found Kyo lying in the ground. "Shoot. They ARE practically killing each other. We better get Kyo quick!" Shohei said. They ran to Kyo, picked her up and ran her to the nearest hospital while running, Kyo moaned "Wha? Shohei-san? Where's Yata?" "Don't worry he's fine. We better get you to a hospital." He said.

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Reisi are ready to jump into the battle line and stop Yata and Fushimi. "Are you ready to do this, Mikoto?" Reisi asked to the redhead beside him. "Whatever. Let's do this." Mikoto said.

The two Kings charged in the middle of the battle line. The two boys stopped and stared at their superiors. "M-Mikoto-san?" Yata stammered. "Captain…" Fushimi said. "You boys better have a good explanation for this entire ruckus." Reisi said. "W-We…uh… It's because…" the boys stammered. "Before you two fight over a girl, you should think it over, will you?" Mikoto said. "A girl, huh?" Reisi said. "For your punishment, you two will be suspended from your clans for a week." Reisi said. "What?!" Yata complained. "Is there anything you want to say, Yata-kun?" Reisi asked. Yata sulked back. Fushimi remained silent and it seems he doesn't mind to be suspended. "Are we clear?" Reisi asked. "ARE WE CLEAR?" He asked again. "Yes." Yata and Fushimi said. "Good. You two better go home before you cause more damage." Reisi said. "We're done here." Mikoto said. Then the two clans walked away.

On the first day of suspension, Yata decided to go to Kyo's house. But the weird thing is, instead of skating, he walked. When he knocked on her door, she answered "Yata!" she hugged him tightly, "I'm soooo glad to see you." She said as tears fill her eyes. When she backed away, she said, "Wait… Is that really you?" Yata blushed because he decided instead of his normal, gang-looking clothes; he wore a black and red checkered, unbuttoned, short-sleeved polo with a tank top underneath, faded jeans, and rubber shoes. He also didn't wear his hat, letting his hair loose. "You look so mature and handsome, Yata." Kyo said with a smile. "Stop that. I just want to wear something different" he said "and my dad said this was the outfit that he wore on his first date with mom." "Awwwwww. And you want to do the same with me?" Kyo asked. "I… Well… No… NO... I mean… D-do you want to take a walk?" he stammered. "Alright. Just wait." She said as she goes inside. When she got out, Yata couldn't believe his eyes. He blushed while looking at her head to toe. She had two white clips clipped on the side of her hair, she wears a white dress under the black leather jacket that  
Homra gave her, she had black gloves, and golden flats. She was utterly beautiful.

While their walking, Yata can't stop looking at her. He can't help it.

They first ate in a café, then went to the mall, and watched a movie. Lastly, Yata suggested that she and he would go somewhere "special". Kyo kept on asking Yata what and where is the special place, but Yata just smiled and ignored her and kept on walking.

Once they're there, Yata moved a few plants and trees and revealed a secret passage. Once they got in, Kyo was in shock.

She saw a small lake with a mini bridge on top of it, a beautiful view of the sun, and to top of all of it, a cherry blossom tree. "Oh wow!" she exclaimed. They both sat on a bench under the tree. Both of them can't stop blushing. They were silent for a moment until Kyo spoke up, "Hey Yata, this place is so pretty, how did you know about this place?" she asked. "I found it one day while I was skating to Homra. This is also the place if I want to clear my head." He said. Kyo sighed and rested her head on Yata's shoulder. Yata turned crimson red.

Once he's calmed down, he asked, "Kyo, I got a question. Why did you choose me? I mean I know Saruhiko is your boyfriend and I can see he badly wants you back, but why did you choose me instead of him?" "Well, I got two reasons for that." Kyo said. "One, you see, when my father banned me from seeing him again, I went to his house the next day, but when I got there…" Yata saw Kyo hands turned into fists "I saw that bastard kissing another girl! I will never forgive him. That's why I promised to myself and to my father before he died that I will never be in a relationship with him again." She said. "And the other one?" Yata said. Kyo smiled "Well, it's because you're the coolest and most awesome guy I've ever met, Yatagarasu Misaki." She said as she gave him a wink. "H-how did you know my codename?" he asked. "Let's just say a man who owns a certain bar told me that." She said. "I feel the same way." Yata said.

The two leaned in closer to one another and kissed passionately as the sun sets and as cherry blossoms fall on them.

One week later…

Holding hands, Yata and Kyo walked to Homra. Yata skated, of course. They let go when Yata opened the doors. "Hey I'm back!" he shouted. "Ah Yata, you're back. And Kyo, what a nice surprise. I see you made your choice then." Izumo said. Kyo smiled. "So Yata, how's your one week vacation?" Rikio asked. "It's not a vacation!" Yata said. Everyone laughed. "So Kyo, what can we do for you?" Izumo asked. "Go on… Tell them…" Yata said, smiling. "I wish… No, I want…" Kyo said.

"I want to join Homra!"

The End

**That's it. Finished. Finally. If you guys like my story and you want some more, don't worry, cause there will be a sequel. Thank you for all your reviews. And if you hate my story, Sorry! See ya again! And please check out my other stories! Feel free to comment, but please no bad words. Thank you!**


	7. AN!

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to post for these past few months. I was busy with other stories and stuff. BTW, Imma gonna change my rating from T to M. Cause... I don't want to tell... It'll be a spoiler... Hehehehehehehe... See ya! **

**Sincerely yours, **

**OtakuWriter5441 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, Hey! Sorry that I didn't post lately for these past few months. I have been busy with my other stories, responsibilities, and other stuff. And I haven't got enough inspiration lately to continue this story, but luckily and at last, inspiration has found me! So, uh, here is the continuation for Chained!**

"Ok. Ok. I think I see… a panda." Yata said as he pointed to a cloud shape like a panda in the sky.

"Cool." Kyo smiled.

Yata and Kyo were lying down in a soft grass in their special place near the park. It had been six months since Kyo had joined Homra. Since then, Homra had been noisier, rowdier, and stronger. Kyo fit in well with the crowd, and she became the second female that joined Homra. She became well known, especially when it comes to boys. Boys came to the Homra bar just to flirt with her. But Yata was there to protect her.

Speaking of Yata, Kyo secretly became his girlfriend for the past few months. Nobody knows about this though, they all thought that it was just a simple crush between them.

"Ok… I think I see a katana." Kyo said.

"Damn it how come you get the good stuff?" Yata said.

Kyo laughed, "Just lucky, I guess."

Kyo suddenly snuggled closer to Yata. She placed her head into Yata's chest. This made Yata blush, hard.

"Hey, Misaki-kun…" she mumbled, "Why don't you wanna tell them?"

"Tell what?" Yata asked.

"About us." Kyo said.

"Well, I don't want to `cause if I tell, something amazingly stupid will happen." Yata said.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Because before, to me, having a girlfriend is the last thing on my mind." Yata sighed.

"How last?" Kyo asked.

"The very last thing on the list…" Yata says, "… you see, everyone knows it as well, and if they found out that you and I, are you know, they will make a huge fuss about it. "

Kyo laughed, "And we wouldn't want that."

"Yeah…" Yata chuckled. Kyo laughed as she gives him a kiss in the cheek.

Both of them sat up. "We better go back to Homra." Yata said. Kyo nodded and the two of them stood up and walked to the exit.

Before they go, Yata closed the entrance. Then both of them acted like only friends again.

When they finally got in the bar, Kusanagi asked them, "Where have you two been?"

"Well we uhhh… We…" they stammered.

"While were going back…there were… uhhh… bandits! They attacked us so yeah, we kicked their butts, and went back here." Kyo said. Yata nodded in agreement.

"Are you two sure you didn't do **something** else?" Kusanagi said with a smile.

Both of them look at him sheepishly. "Like what?"

Everyone in the bar laughed. Even Mikoto. (Not Anna)

Yata and Kyo thought for a while. Then suddenly they blushed madly.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO "THAT"?!" they screamed.

Everyone laughed again. Yata and Kyo just sat together on the couch. Between the two were Shohei and Kamamoto. The two looked flustered as they sat down and couldn't look at each other. Kamamoto looked at Shohei with a mischievous grin. The two men suddenly pushed Kyo and Yata near each other until they collided into one another.

"H-H-HEY?! KAMAMOTO-SAN? SHOHEI-SAN?!" the duo said as their bodies squeezed to one another.

They struggled to be free, but Shohei and Kamamoto's pushes were strong. Their faces touched which made them blush. They kept on squirming until suddenly they finally able to jerk off.

Yata hit Kamamoto and Shohei in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT HUH?" he shouted as he beat the two boys up.

He took Kamamoto's right arm and Shohei's left and pushed them down on the floor.

"Alright! Alright! I give up! I surrender! I'm sorry! Yata-san!" they said.

Kyo pulled him away, "Mi- I mean, Yata-san, I think he's had enough."

Yata clicked his tongue and walked away, swinging his bat. He opened the doors and walked outside. "I'm going to have some fresh air." He said.

Everyone looked at him as he walked out the doors. Then they all looked at Kyo.

Kyo sighed, _why does my boyfriend needs to be that short-tempered? _She thought.

**AN:**

**Hey! Sorry if you hate this chapter, I just want to spice it up for a bit, you know. Sorry! Oh, yeah, there will be warnings in the next chapter though, so if you're not interested, don't read. Review please! **

**P.S. Sorry for the SaruMi fans out there!**

"


End file.
